


instruments (of love?)

by mysticalmusicwhispers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Minor characters: Switzerland, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Relationship, wonky narration beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmusicwhispers/pseuds/mysticalmusicwhispers
Summary: Emil bumps into Lili at a school concert. Maybe playing violin isn't too bad.Originally written for aphrarepairweek2020 on tumblr.
Relationships: Iceland/Liechtenstein (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	instruments (of love?)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://mysticalmusicwhispers.tumblr.com/post/644857012583333888/thank-god-the-concert-was-over-i-didnt-know)! Talk to me there!

_Thank god the concert's over._

“I didn’t know you played an instrument.” Emil turns around quickly, his violin almost flying out of his grip.

_Oh shit._

It's Lili, standing right behind him in the third row of seats and apparently waiting for the rest of the audience to file out of the auditorium. She's got a small smile on her face, and there's a flower in her hair.

_Maybe it's a carnation. She should wear her hair like that more._

Emil can feel his cheeks getting warm. The dim lighting casts a shadow on her face. Somehow, it makes the distance between them feel more intimate than it should.

"I-uh yeah, Lukas sort of forced me into it, but yeah, I play in the orchestra."

She smiles more. Emil can't tell if it's out of sympathy or mockery. _Is she laughing at me?_

"I guess all older brothers are like that, huh?" She sounds like she knows how he feels. It's sympathy, he decides. _Why did I think she'd laugh? It's Lili._

"Yeah, must be. By the way, where's yours? Did he drop you off?" Emil remembers Basch vividly from the time they bumped into each other at the store, with his weird choppy haircut, intimidating expression, and not-as-intimidating height. He didn't seem like the type of brother who'd drop his sister off at a concert and be done with it.

"No, he's here. He's in the lobby selling snacks, but he was listening to the performance too." She glances over her shoulder as though to see where Basch is, and then looks back at him.

"You played the solo, right?" Emil feels her eyes on him, soft, steady, and... warm. _Maybe it's just me. Or the heating system._

"Yeah. It’s my first solo for orchestra." He cuts it short, not knowing what to say, wondering whether she thought he butchered it or-

"You played really well! You should play more in front of me, Leon, and Michelle! We could dance and you could be the accompaniment. Or... we could duet and I could sing and you could play the instrumentals...” Her voice grows smaller, peters off, and Emil freezes. _She’s... nervous? But... she- it’s Lili-_

“I didn’t know you sing.” She looks at him, blankly, and he quickly continues: “I’m sure you’re great, Lili! And— I’ll think about playing more for you and our other friends. It might take a while, but... maybe we can do a duet with just us first?” _Fuck I-_

Lili smiles again, and Emil’s thoughts disappear. He tries to smile too, but then Lili laughs _(probably because I looked awkward as hell)._

“Thanks, Em.” She sounds grateful for him _._

He doesn’t know how to respond, so he doesn’t say a word. The silence blankets the two of them, but somehow it’s not awkward for Emil. _I hope she doesn’t feel it’s awkward._

And then it’s over, and Basch sweeps in and to tell Lili they’re leaving.

"See you tomorrow, Emil!" She waves at him, still wearing the red flower in her hair and a smile on her face, and then she's hustled out the door by her brother in a swirl of winter jackets.

Emil watches her go, not really seeing her. The leftover bits of giddy happiness replay in his mind, blurring his vision and warming his heart.

There are no flowers and no accolades to mark his first orchestra solo, but Lili's bright smile and warm congratulations are enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (especially with regards to narration style) is welcome and appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
